Remote access to content can be effected either via a specific application that will be downloaded onto a communication terminal of a client. This application allows the communication terminal on which it is implemented to dialogue with a content access provision platform. The drawback of such applications is that as many versions must be developed as there are operating systems in order for them to be compatible with the terminal downloading them. Furthermore, they occupy memory space on the terminal and generate computational costs on the latter.
A more generic option is to allow access to such content from a thin client such as an Internet browser. Today, access to such content from a thin client requires transcoding of the content to adapt it to the language used by the thin client or even to the communication protocol used to transmit it when the client can support the content. Thus, the content access provision platform requires at least transcoding means to adapt the content to the communication protocol and to the video uploading capabilities of the thin client at the receiving end, and the thin client must provide the access provision platform with the communication protocol and video uploading capability parameters that it uses.